


A Little Help

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [193]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline phone sex some time after their shenanigans in the woods PS Your writing is incredible!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [193]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Little Help

Klaus was prepared to be annoyed at the call interrupting the sole afternoon he had in his studio, what with Marcel’s usurping and Elijah’s interference, but the photo that lit up the screen could only make him smile. “Sweetheart, this is a surprise,” he answered. 

“You were obsessed with doppelgängers for, like, ever,” Caroline said, not bothering with a greeting at all. “Tell me what you know about the Travelers.”

Concern pulled his lips back down. “They’re a cult of witches that never seemed to find a Petrova doppelgänger, so I took to killing them when they crossed my path. More trouble than they were worth.”

She snorted. “That’s the truth. But did you know that Stefan was _also_ a doppelgänger, supposedly paired with Elena’s face over millennia? Or that they bleed out any of them they can find?”

“It never came up,” he ground out, concern growing by the second. 

“Yeah, well, they do. And they have Stefan bleeding into buckets unless I can find this generation’s version of him.”

Shaking his head, Klaus settled onto his couch, a hand pressed to his mouth. “I assume you have leads.”

“I’m in Atlanta,” she admitted. “But I’d rather have my own, non-murdery plan than following theirs to the letter. You’re good at scheming, so I called you.”

He grinned at nothing in particular. “Honored to be of service,” he murmured. “Is that all you require of me, a consultation on Salvatore troubles?”

She let out a heavy breath, and he could just imagine the accompanying eye-roll. “Don’t be mean. I’m stressed and knew you could help, you can’t blame me for that.”

“I don’t,” he assured her, “I was only offering more assistance. I could be in Atlanta in two hours.”

“Tempting,” she teased, though her voice sounded tired. “But I’ve got a babysitter, and I don’t think you’d get along. A phone call will have to do.”

“Babysitter? Caroline.”

“You can’t kill him, Klaus. I’m fine.”

Swallowing the sudden rise of anger at her evasion, he figured a change of subject was in order. “Are you? Because it sounds like you could use some stress relief.”

“What’d you have in mind?”

Against his better judgment, Klaus latched onto her seductive tone - like he could ever resist. “Tell me what you’re wearing, love,” he urged, savoring the little gasp he could hear through the line. “And spare no details.”

His lips curled at the relaxed sigh she gave, the unmistakable slide of cotton sheets clear from her end of the call. “Who said I was wearing anything?”


End file.
